Augmented reality (AR) is a live view of a physical, real-world environment, which is augmented with computer-generated information, such as still images or video images. AR systems have the potential to revolutionize industrial services such as selecting parts in a warehouse, sending repair instructions in real time to workers, or virtual training and safety procedures. To enable this, technological hurdles need to be addressed such as increasing the quality and size of the display that the wearer sees, and extending battery life.